norwichmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Norwich Music Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Norwich music scene that This wiki is here to provide information on Norwich based bands, musicians and related topics, Please login and dive-in, it's really quite easy to add information, and anyone can get involved. We need your help to build this into a useful online resource. WE HAVE BEEN SUBJECT TO A BIT OF POINTLESS VANDALISM, SOME TOPICS WILL NOW BE PROTECTED, IF YOU WISH TO EDIT THESE PLEASE CONTACT AN ADMIN. You can view a list of all the wiki's contents You can view a list of all the wanted articles Want to write a new article enter the title in the box below and off you go. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article since December 2008 ; Bands * Disrupters * Gee Mr Tracy * The Toads * New York Scumhaters * Faceless * The Splendids * Steerpike * Cary Grant's Wedding * The Joeys * Ivy * Murmur Troop * Bearsuit * Stare * Spellbound * UXB * Dr Fondle * The Charge * Gothic Girls * Basti * Virtually Fat Freez * Serious Drinking * The Higsons * Egypt * Sleepy Talk * Piggly Wigglies * 4D Jones * Broadside Outcasts * The Farmer's Boys * Violet violet * Navigator * Waddle * Joyland * Canis Strange * Catherine Wheel * Magoo * The Kaotixx * Razor Sharp * The Bardots * Polak * The Nivens * Colorform * White Rose Movement * The Passengers * Throb * Washed Up * My visor * Zorro ; Record Labels * Backs Records * Noisebox Records * NR one records * Radical Change Records * Hungry Audio * Comuse Recordings * WAAP records * Rebellious Jukebox * City Music Records * Haven Records * Cocker Records * Do Different Discs * Burning Shed * Wilde Club Records * Baz McHat Records * Sickroom GC * Monkey Love Records * Blank Canvas Records ; Venues and Clubs * The Wilde Club * The Jacquard * Weh Aye Cocker Club * The Marquee * The Ferryboat * UEA * The Lawyer * Norwich Arts Centre * West Runton Pavilion * Howlback Hum * The Brickmakers and B2 * The Cauldron * The Boogie House * The Jolly Butchers * Fat Pauly's * The Gala ; Recording Studios * Purple Studios * Noisebox * Access to Music * Plug Studios * The Mill * The Sickroom * Steady State * Community Music East * The Kitchen * Raven Recording * The Swamp * Cromerzone * Old School Studios ; People * Barry Newman & Baz McHat * Pete Morgan * Richard Hammerton * Steve Hansell * Howard Turner * Shane O'Linski * Lee Vasey * Kingsley Harris * Richard Fryer * Rob Masters * Tim Bowness To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The Farmer's Boys were a pop band, formed in early 1980, originally a trio, Baz had sung with The Marauders, Stan was the guitarist in Bang Goes My Stereo and Mark had played bass alongside his brother Paul in La Ville Ordinaire (later shortened to The Ordinaires). Their first single "I Think I Need Help" was released on Waap in April 1982. The Farmer's Boys Yg7-mRXg5wk Catherine Wheel - I want to touch you (© Universal Music) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse